sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout
Character Introduction Toshiko Hoshinara is a confident and skillful Node Fighter pilot trained by the Scout Corps. She abandoned her post in another system when she sensed that her twin sister Tamiko was in danger. She stole a Node Fighter, hacked the vessel for longer jumps, and broke the quarantine blockade to reach Arbuda IV, where her twin sister, Tamiko, was last reported to be doing research in the mountains. Toshiko tracked her sister's psionic presence to the Feldspar Mountains and eventually made her way to the entrance of the Pit. Tamiko is trapped somewhere in the depths below. But she's alive, and she's in pain, somewhere in this "Pit"--and Toshiko is determined to find her. Class Introduction The Scout is the jack-of-all-trades hybrid class. She starts out with some degree of competency, or at least potential, in virtually every combat and interaction skills. Playing the Scout is about employing a mix of psionics, sniping tactics, traps and calculated raids. It's important to keep in mind that her skill with Blades and Assault Weapons is very low, so melee combat and multi-target damage isn't her strongest suit. You may have to plan ahead of time and invest in such Skills, even if they cost 2 points. Fortunately, with 8 skill points per level, the Scout can afford it. Starting Equipment *1 Duraknife *1 Auto Pistol *120 Pistol Rounds *5 Sol Force Rations *2 Terran Med-Kit *1 Flak Jacket *2 Lockpick Set *2 Frag Grenades *3 Stun Grenades Initial Stats *40 Might *70 Finesse *55 Brains *60 Power *2 movement *0 base armor Initial Bar Stats *50 Health *175 Psi points (Brains + 2x Power) *400 Food (10x Might) * 90 Inventory size (66 + Might / 10, rounded down, x 6) Initial Skills *Lockpicks: 30 *Electronics: 5 *Mechanical: 30 *Computer: 10 *Engineering: 1 *Pistol: 50 *Rifle: 35 *Aslt Weapon: 10 *Hvy Weapon: 1 *Decipher: 30 *Knife: 35 *Blade: 10 *Spear: 1 *Traps: 45 *Medical: 30 *Melee: 45 *Foraging: 40 *Biotech: 45 *Empathy: 10 *Telekinesis: 10 *War Mind: 10 *Redaction: 10 *Manifestation: 10 *Mecha Empathy: 10 *Resistance: 10 Level-up Stats *+35 Health (+20 Health in the original game) *+5 Psi points *+1 Stat point *+8 Skill points General tips *It will take a long time before you can operate repair equipment. Your starting Armor & Knife durability are both fairly high, as are your Pistol & Melee skills. Practice making the most out of those advantages in combat. *The best stat to increase for the first 5 levels on the Scout is Finesse, as per Kerberos. You will have to deal with low Might '''and Disease as best as you can and avoid getting hit by '''Enlarged Viruses. *Upgrade Pistols all the way to 70-75 at the very least. it will have a noticeable damage, accuracy and durability effect on your most reliable weapon. *Foraging. You may actually find good Knives in Mindgames, making the skill worth considering. *Redaction and Empathy are safe starting Psionic skills. Just keep in mind that while your Psi points regenerate at a decent rate, your maximum pool will never be that big. This suggests that you might want to stick with low-cost Psionics after getting Cure and Psi drain. *It can be hard to find consistent success on the Scout without a solid understanding of Skills. Hard/Insane/Seriously?! tips *At the start, "Shadow-box" your Knife skill to 40, 45 if luck is on your side. Set yourself a turn limit and try not to go over it, lest you waste too much food. *Minimize Pistol usage Category:Sub Category:Basics Category:Classes